degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-11518636-20141206184851
So here is what's making me sad. So as you guys no I'm dating a guy named Daniel, and we're really happy. Well I'm happy and I hope he is too, I assume he is at least. As you guys probably don't know is that at my school im considered "popular" which is weird because I'm a complete dork who is extremely awkward and has a very awkward social skills also I don't really find myself that attractive or anything. But people like me and one thing I do know about myself is I'm nice and im funny and that I'm great at making that awkwardness less noticeable. So lots of people know me and like me and I sit at the "cool kids" table. Here's the thing though, it doesn't mean shit to me in fact it's now becoming more of a burden on me, because Daniel isn't popular. see yesterday my friends at the "cool kids" table invited me to an air balloon festival and I of course invited Daniel and he said he doesn't want to go because he doesn't like them. See my popular friends aren't really the nicest that's why I don't hang out with them as often and hang out with other people. Yesterday they gave me shit because I just hang out with my boyfriend instead of them and they were right. But apparently my friends used to be mean to him. Okay I'm going to just copy and paste his text because it made me really sad and it shows a lot of stuff I didn't know. So here is what it said: The truth of the matter is I want to go with you and be with you, but your friends will be there. Your friends are cooler and way better than me and there will be a lot of them and they weren't really nice to me at all. When i start getting close to you and developed a crush on you they would remind me that you are way out of my league and wake me feel way worse about myself than I already do. Also with them at the festival all those people will distract you and you will pay more attention to them than me and you will hang out with them more, and I won't have anyone else when you do hang out with them and I truly do not even slightly enjoy being remotely near those types of people. Sadly if you aren't around me in a social situation I feel lost, and I need you. So I want to go for you but I don't want to go for them. I'm sorry but its not a good situation and you're simply to cool to be with me anyway. I'm sorry but I'm not always as stable and confident and happy as I am with you. But if i see them that would make me miserable. You don't want to see that, and it would ruin your fun. Please know that I'm sorry if this makes you sad. First off, that was the longest text I've eve received and second I didn't know he didn't like them that much. Over the summer I went to a party with them, but then again week he did cling to me the entire time. Like he wouldnt let go of my hand and he wouldnt stop kissing me on the cheek or hand or lips. Here is what really made me sad is that he's really sensitive about it he's just sad and insecure about it and I can relate to it. so I told him not to worry I will try and find a way to have fun by myself. So he still feels bad, but I don't want him to go if he won't be happy. So I'm probably going to invite some of my other friends.